1. Field
This disclosure is directed to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods, and in particular to the maintenance of these wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting.
In the past, manufacturers have developed biometric systems for control of gaming machines. Specifically, these have included applications for denying self-excluded gamblers from playing slot machines, bonusing of anonymous players and allowing a player to participate in a casino loyalty scheme without the need to insert a physical card into the gaming machine.
Biometric devices can reduce or eliminate the need for keys. The cost of keys is not often appreciated. If a key is lost, each lock on every gaming machine must be changed, which can costs tens of thousands of dollars in equipment and labor. Feedback from larger customers has indicated that this problem occurs quite often and thus an automatic solution would be desirable.
While cameras may be useful in providing biometric solutions, additional problems may also be created by the need for additional hardware. This additional hardware includes at least a digital camera and a solenoid replacement for the lock. The cost of a solenoid is quite small, but the cost of a digital camera capable of supporting facial recognition is significantly more expensive. Accordingly, the cost of cameras is significant enough to prevent the justification for a casino to install a facial recognition system solely for maintenance.
Another problem with a camera only solution is that it removes the physical token from the technician. A quality security system should rely on a combination of factors. Facial recognition systems are not yet good enough to withstand a determined attacker. A false positive may be generated for many systems simply by holding up a photograph of the person being imitated. A PIN prevents casual attacks but would not prevent any degree of sophistication in terms of obtaining the PIN by surveillance.
While gaming machines including feature games have been successful, there remains a need for feature games that provide players with enhanced excitement and an increased opportunity of winning.